Earth-NR
Earth-NR, or Nazi's Rising, is an alternate universe where the Nazi's won World War 2 thanks to the arrival of the baby Superman in 1924. Because of this, the New Reich started taking over the world, slowly but surely, till all that's left is the United States of America, several south american countries, as well as several southern african countries. Now it's all being prepared for a final battle between the American Freedom Fighters and the Nazi Hellions. Characters The Freedom Fighters *Captain America/Steven Rogers **Winter Soldier/Ian Rogers **Sharon Rogers *Cyclops/Scott Summers **Jean Summers *Deadpool/Wade Wilson **Neena Thurman *Firestorm/Jason Rusch **Caitlin Snow *Captain Marvel/Mar-Vell **Carol Danvers Clones of Marco Vogel **Hulk/Bruce Banner **A-BOMB/Rick Jones *Green Lantern/Simon Baz *Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards **Invisible Woman/Susan Richards Clones of Gunther Mair **Black Widow/Natasha Romanov **Spiderwoman/Jessica Drew **Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly **She Hulk/Betty Ross **Spiderman/Peter Parker *Mary Jane Watson *Batman/Bruce Wayne **Catwoman/Selina Wayne **Red Hood/Damian Wayne **Stephanie Brown *Magneto/Django Maximoff **Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff **Polaris/Lorna Maximoff **Flash/Pietro Maximoff **Iris West *Iron Man/Anthony Stark **Rescue/Pepper Potts Children of Victor Von Doom **Wolverine/James Hudson **Rogue/Anna Marie **Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde **Black Panther/Laura Kinney * Wonder Woman/Diana Prince *Venom/Eddie Brock **Gwen Stacy *Atom/Ryan Choi *Ultron/Ray Palmer The Thunderbolts *Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *Oracle (Barbara Gordon) *Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) *Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) *Bane *Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Punisher (Frank Castle) *Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) The American Special Forces Golden Age *John *Adam *EVA *Jacob *Benedict *The Silent One *Arthur Emmerich The American Special Forces Modern Age *David *Simon *Hal Emmerich The Hellions *Superman/Kal-El *Dr. Doom/Victor Von Doom *Abomination/Felix Bergius *Arnim Zola *MODOK *Loki *Thor *Red Tornado *Brainiac *Jocasta *Alexei Luthor *Red Skull/Johann Schmidt *Red Hulk/Marco Vogel *Killer Croc/Abia Wenz *Mr. Sinister/Noah Luxenberg *Kraven/Arthur Wolff *Hush/Hubert Koll *Dr. Octopus/Gunther Mair *Scorpion/Kai Horstmann *Two Face/Horst Rohman *Enchantress/Merle Kott *Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Yellowjacket/Edmund Staffel Children of Victor Von Doom **Daken/Janik Van Houton **Sabretooth/Victor Creed **Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Jackal/Manfred Gruber *Leader/Julian Schwartz *Baron Zemo/Heinrich Zemo *Hydra-Man/Eckehard Oesau *Juggernaut/Siegmund Thoma Outworld *Shao Kahn *Sindel *Shinnok *Shang Tsung *Quan Chi *Kintaro *Tremor *Goro *Sektor *Ermac *Baraka *D'Vorah *Kabal *Cyrax *Nightwolf *Kung Lao *Reptile *Kano *Scarlet *Kotal Kahn *Noob Saibot *Erron Black *Jade *Smoke *Sub Zero *Sareena *Scorpion *Mileena *Liu Kang *Kitana *Rain *Tanya The Protoss *Tassadar *Fenix *Artanis *Selendis *Zeratul The Zerg *The Overmind *Sarah Kerrigan Umbrella *Albert Wesker *William Birkin *Ada Wong *Jack Krauser Guardians of the Galaxy *Drax the Destroyer *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Angela *Star-Lord (Peter Quill) *Major Victory (Vance Astrovic) Stormwatch *Liara T'Soni *Mordin Solus *Samara *Thane Krios *Garrus Vakarian *Saren Arterius *Legion *Urdnot Wrex *Grunt *Tali'Zorah Villains *Darkseid/Uxas *Jonathan Irons *Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur *Kang/Franklin Richards *Thanos *The Collectors Story Arcs/Events The Events that affect the world *'The Umbrella Uprising' *'Shao Kahn's Invasion' *'The Zerg-Protoss War' *'The Collectors' Invasion' *'Atlas Rising' *'Red Tornado's Insurrection' *'''The Final War-'''The moment the world has been waiting for. The ultimate battle that will decide the fate of the world. The attack that will decide if the Reich is supreme or not...It all comes down to Captain Marvel and Superman. Category:Earth-NR Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Spencerdude95